Almost Forgotten
by Frappes and Firearms
Summary: The Volturi have kidnapped Bella and Edward. What happens when they make Bella forget everything about Edward and turn her into a Vampire? Written pre-Breaking Dawn.
1. Where are we?

I own nothing of Twilight. All or atleast most of the following charcters are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter One**

**Confusion**

My eyes opened and I found myself in complete darkness. It actually took me a second to realize my eyes had opened. I reached up to rub them, had I gone blind? I strained to move my arm which lay limply beside me, but it never budged.

Then I realized how quite it was. Had I gone deaf as well? I spoke out. "Hello!?" yes I could hear myself; I could even hear my voice echo. Was I in some sort of cave? Something moved past me, I felt it brush against my leg. I gasped in surprise and tried to draw my legs in closer, but they were limp as well…

Lights turned on, my eyes seared in pain. But I couldn't move to cover them, the best I had was to squint them shut.

"Open your eyes and see what is here." A voice said. I obeyed and looked around (obviously by not moving my head but my eyes) I was in an all white room which reminded me of a hospital room, except without the bed, there were no windows or doors. I was lying on the cold hard floor. Panicked I looked around again frantic to find a way out. And there, not three feet away from me was Edward, he seemed to be in the same position as me. Frozen, except somehow even more so. I heard a door open I looked around but could not see where it had come from, I looked back at Edward, he hadn't moved, but some one was next to him. The person was crouching over Edward and their back was too me. I tried to speak out, but found I no longer could. All I could do was watch in confusion. The person was wearing all white, a lab coat or something a doctor would wear, they were writing on something, a clipboard perhaps. The person stood up and turned around to leave, they had a mask over their mouth, the kind doctors where in surgery. Looking over some papers they turned to me. I tried to speak out again and succeeded.

"What am I doing here?" I asked in a hoarse voice, the person looked startled to see my eyes open and to be speaking, he began to write quickly on some papers on his clipboard.

"Um… Can you please tell me where I am?"

The person looked frightened now and quickly walked out of my view. I heard the door open again then close. As soon as the door closed I seemed to gain my movement back. Sitting up, I rubbed my arms; they hurt from being so stiff. I stood up now and looked around. I saw the door, but only just barely. It was also white (big surprise) and the only way to tell it was actually there was a small glass window, but I'd worry about that later.

"Edward!" I called as I leaned over next to him. His eyes were closed and his body was completely limp, if I hadn't known better I would've said he was dead.

"Edward!" I shouted again, shaking him this time, he didn't stir.

"Edward, please! Get up!" still nothing. Panic rushed in on me in an instant, millions of questions filled my head. Where was I? Who had that strange doctor been? Why couldn't Edward move? Is Edward dead?

My breathing became rushed, frustrated tears came to my eyes and I fell n top of Edward in despair.

"Oh Edward please get up! Please, Dear God get up!" I wish I could've just died next to him at that moment, but they wouldn't allow it. I was to special. They opened the door slowly quietly, I heard it open anyways, but I didn't care, I wanted to die, if he was dead so was I. They threw something in, it sounded like and empty soda can, I turned around now, to curious for my own good, to see a thick gas spilling out the can. This seemed familiar, I'd seen it in movies, most have. Few have actually had to try and deal with a can of sleeping gas, but I didn't care, I didn't even cover my mouth, I just breathed in deep. Maybe if I got enough of this stuff I would die, just fall asleep and die. How nice, but that's not what happened. It never is…

I'll update soon, please review with your comments and theories on what to ahppen next!


	2. Unbelievable Pain

I awoke sometime later, how much time had passed I couldn't say. I felt groggy and then my heart seemed to sink to my stomach as I realized I wasn't dead. I took in my surroundings. I wasn't in the same room as before, I'd been moved. My arms and legs were strapped to a table. An operation table. Normally I would have, any one would have freaked out and would have begun to struggle. I simply laid there limp, if they wanted to kill me, it was all for the better. But like I said before, that's not what they wanted. At least they didn't want to kill me that way.

A scientist came in, a clip board in their hands as well. They looked me up and down, and then wrote something on the board. A second scientist entered and after a quick look at his clipboard nodded to the first scientist. The first one leaned down close, right next to my ear and whispered.

"You going to be feeling a lot of pain, but don't worry you wont remember any of it afterwards."

I admit, I couldn't stay numb to everything once he'd actually spoken to me, I was about to ask why when he bit me. I felt fire seeping in threw my neck and slowly as my blood pulsed it began to spread. It took all day for it to finally spread threw out my body, and I'd gone hoarse from screaming. I'd prayed for death, I begged the few scientists that entered to kill me. None of then had spoken to me, except one.

She'd had strawberry hair, and her pale skin told me she was a vampire. As I'd screamed out to her from the table,

"Please dear God kill me!"

She had turned and gave me such a look, I'm still not sure what it meant, looking into her eyes I could see both pity and hatred. At first I thought she wasn't going to answer me, but she walked closer and looking down on me said.

"We're working on that."

That's when it hit me. I was turning into a vampire, perhaps it was silly I hadn't realized this before, but the pain was a giant distraction, to tell the truth I'd forgotten about everything. Even Edward, but as soon as I realized what they had done I remembered how he'd promised. And how now whether he was dead or not, he could no longer fulfill it. Renewed tears came to my eyes and the strawberry blonde left me alone in the room. Two more days filled with pain came my way, the second was a lot like the first, except somehow the fire seemed to have grown hotter, the third and final day though I turned cold as ice. I shivered uncontrollably, I was shivering so bad I was surprised I didn't see the scientists coming in with heavy snow jackets on. You see, as I've later found out, this third and final stage is when a vampire or more a human, is losing all life within their body, but is still staying as alive as a vampire. And on the fourth day When my body was numb to feeling, and I felt completely empty a vampire, who's name I found out later was Owen, came in. He brought a chair in with him and after sat down beside my bed.

"Now Bella Swan?"

I looked at him with a hatred I'd never felt before, I wanted to rip off the straps that kept me to the table, but as this idea came to my head I felt that numbing weight press down on me, just as it had when I was in the room with Edward.

"Bella you'll find it impossible to move your body now." He sighed. "I'd hoped to ask you some question."

He got up to leave, but I spoke before he could.

"I can still speak you idiot." I rasped out

"Well. Well. Well, it seems you weren't a waste of Daniel's venom after all!" He wrote something down on his clipboard then resumed his seat.

"Now let us get on with those questions." He said looking at me with his cherry red eyes.

"Yes, let's…" I whispered back to him.


	3. Forgotten for Now

"Now Bella, I know what your thinking."

"Do you? Truth be told I only thought Edward had that power." I glared at him with such hatred I swear I saw him flinch a little.

"And he couldn't even read my mind."

"It was a figure of speech my dear. And what your thinking, is that you'll be the one getting answers from me, and that'll never happen." He gave me a gorgeous smile but I didn't falter.

"Then you'll be getting no answers from me."

"Oh, now, now, Bella, you wouldn't want us to kill Edward, would you?"

I gasped.

"You-You mean he's not dead?"

"Of course not my dear, we simply put him into a state of a coma, of course it's a different sort of a coma than humans are used to, but his body and mind have been shut down to the point where he could be thought of as dead."

"Now they're not hard questions. Just some about the Cullen's, and about you and Edwards's relationship."

"And if I answer them all you'll set Edward free unharmed?"

"Yes."

"And me?"

He didn't say anything he just went onto the first question. Most of the questions I didn't know. Mostly about the Cullen's past, I told him what I knew, but I don't think he got the answers he was looking for. Mostly he asked about me and Edward and how had Edward resisted drinking my blood. To tell the truth I only had one answer.

"I suppose it was love." He looked up from his clipboard, where he had been writing my answers, startled.

"Are you serious?" he asked me, his ruby eyes glowing with shock.

"Yes, if you want better answers ask him yourself…" I mumbled.

He lowered his eyes and began writing again. He asked more questions and I continued to answer them.

He put his pen behind his ear and stood up.

"Thank you for your cooperation Bella. I'll see to it that Edward is released unharmed..."

He picked up the chair and was moving towards the door.

"Please!" I called out. He turned and looked at me.

"What's going to happen to me?"

He smiled again, but this time it wasn't stunning or beautiful. It was devious and evil looking, the look of a murder.

"Oh Bella… Nothings going to happen to you." He continued towards the door he reached for the handle and turned to face me again.

"Well, actually you're going to forget everything from this point on." And before I could react he had left the room and all my memories of my parents and of the Cullen's disappeared from my mind. At least, for a little while.


	4. A Push in the Right Direction

**A Push in the Right Direction**

I own nothing of the Twilight series, all is copyright to Stephanie Meyer.

"Isabella. He said in a whisper. I looked up, my fiery red eyes glowing. I was kneeling next to him in an instant, my gray cloak falling slowly by my ankles; it was my only give away that I had moved.  
"Yes Caius?" I whispered in his ear, though it wasn't necessary, no other vampire was within ear shot.

"I have a special task for you my dear." He mumbled, his eyes never looking at me.

I nodded. "Anything..."

"You've heard of the Cullen's correct?"

"Only whispers from the others sir, they say they're vegetarians. Is that right?"

"Very," he mumbled. "Now there is a certain special Cullen we've had our eye on for sometime, but he's been causing trouble lately and we're afraid he's going to expose us, all of us."

"He's a fool then to think we wouldn't stop him," I growled.

"He's no fool Isabella!" Caius scolded, looking at me for the first time with his deep burgundy eyes. I flinched back from their intensity. He held me there for a minute, locked in his gaze, for I couldn't turn away. Then he flickered his eyes back to their normal position.

"He wants us after him; you see we have something he wants."

"What? What could we have taken that makes him so desperate?" I asked, planning to use it against the poor beast.

"It's nothing my Isabella... All I need you to do is get rid of him! If at all possible get him back here alive, but if their is no chance of that don't bother."

"Am I to take anyone with me?"

"No... Only you my dear."

I blinked in surprise, no one went out on mission by themselves except on very weak opponents, yet how Caius described this one he sounded stronger than average.

"Hurry now; we don't want him to cause us anymore trouble." I nodded and turned toward the door,

"Wait sir, what's his name?"

"Edward... Edward Cullen."


	5. Perspectives

**Perspectives**

I went out the back way, so I could burst out of there at full speed.

I sighed as I took in the cool clear smells of the night around me. I could smell and feel the heart beats of all the creatures around me, large and small. The most alluring was a small group of campers. I shook my head, clearing it.

"_No, not yet, you're not out of the territory."_ I reminded myself and continued onward, towards the Ocean.

"_Okay, first things first, what do I have to go on to find this guy, a name and whispers?"_ I questioned absentmindedly.

"_Well from what I've overheard is that this Edward guy lives in Washington, though sometimes he lives up in Alaska. I know for sure he's a vegetarian and that'll make him weak." _I smiled at the thought.

"_He can apparently read minds, not that'll make much of a difference, and he apparently has allies. But if I can catch him alone on a hunt everything should be done and over in less than ten minutes."_ I reached the coastline and stopped.

"_Should I swim across or fly? They take about the same amount of time…"_ I wondered, knowing full well an airport was only a two minute run from here. I let out a frustrated sigh, and the thirst overwhelmed me. I flinched and flared my nostrils, breathing in deep, searching for the nearest blood.

A beach house wasn't even half a mile away, and as I slipped out the second story window I wondered what the mother would think when her little Timmy didn't wake up in the morning.

I walked a little up the beach, looking at the greenish-blue ocean, the question still in my head.

"_You know, I think I will fly, I'm not really up for getting wet right now."_ And with that I took off towards the airport, knowing full well that with beauty and my vampire charms I'd be on the first flight to Seattle by noon.

**Edward's Point of View**

Alice sat in Carlise's favorite armchair, visions of Bella seeping into her mind like a bad movie on fast forward; I watched it along with her, my mind seeing everything she saw.

Normally, I only flickered in when this happened just to see if anything interesting was happening, like scanning threw a newspaper. Most of the time it was nothing, random illegible tidbits of useless information, but this time was a lot different.

Everything was gibberish to me, the images that were in her head held no sound so I had to scan what she was thinking at the same time to see if she'd deciphered something, over the years my power had grown stronger, but this was still too much for it to handle. I leaned away from Alice, distancing the intensity. I began to massage my temples, a massive headache emerging.

I watched Alice though, waiting for her glazed eyes to clear and focus her relaxed face to turn into a grin or crumple up with worry. I hoped it would be a smile, though from what few scenes I'd seen and understood, I doubted it would be.

Alice took a deep breathe in and closed her eyes. I walked back over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I wavered across her thought stream, afraid of the overflow, but I plunged in anyway.

"_Bella's coming back!" _

"_Flying into JFK – Seattle in, seven hours sixty two minutes and twelve seconds. Eleven seconds, ten seconds."_

Those were the only two tidbits of info I could reel out before worry upon worry and detail upon detail came crashing down on me. I moved away from her, my head pounding again.

"Alice, Alice is she really coming?!" I asked unsure of what I'd just overheard.

She nodded yes slowly, a pained expression on her face.

"Edward, we don't know her reason why. We know nothing of her intentions, don't get all lover boy on us, we need you with a clear head."

I nodded, knowing her words were true, but my golden eyes danced with happiness.

"But Alice, she must know something to be coming so close. She must remember something."

Alice just shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't read minds, I just see them. But I can tell you one thing, you still can't read hers. She has the power still. I could feel it."

"Has she changed much?" I asked, still afraid to go back into Alice's mind to find out for myself.

Alice understood at once.

"Her personalities blurry, it's like she doesn't have one, but that's to be expected from someone who doesn't have many memories to have shaped one. There's no real noticeable differences in her physical form other then she's as pale as the rest of us, and…" she stopped, to late her eyes told me, she'd said to much.

"And what?" I questioned.

"Well you'd find out sooner or later I suppose… Her eyes are completely red Edward, not a drop of animal blood in her."


	6. Painful Memories

The trees behind me shivered in the night wind, I stepped out from the shadow of a camping store and yet again took to trackin

**Painful Memories**

The trees behind me shivered in the night wind, I stepped out from the shadow of a camping store and yet again took to tracking, and the scent of vampire was strong here. I glanced in threw one of the store's windows. Why would vampires need hiking gear? Shrugging to myself I took back off into the woods. There was a scent here too, a strong one. I was elated at the idea of finishing my mission in less then a week when the sound of branches breaking stopped me. I turned around to find him standing there.

I knew it had to be him, who else? But I couldn't see his face clearly, it was to dark. Even for vampire eyes tonight seemed shadowed. Never the less, I snarled at him, ready for the fight.

But he didn't respond as a normal vampire should, he just continued to stand there motionless. I could see his outline clear enough, and not an inch of him said "ready to fight" more like "I'm in love with you" what kind of vampire was he?

I hissed before jumping at him. It was a very 'first year" move, but I never planned on catching him with it, I wanted him to move, to make some sort of aggressive approach, but he just stood there and let me knock him to the ground.

I could've killed him, just ripped him apart limb for limb. But this was not how I'd been trained. Your enemies were supposed to move! Not stand there like a statue and let you knock them down. And because of my inexperience with fighting a statue I feel down with him, I was on top of him. I had him pinned beneath me, I snarled and looked at his, face but still I couldn't see it clearly! What was this light? Did Forks have some sort of darkness no other city did? Or was this another hole in my training.

"Alright Jasper." he spoke from beneath me. I lifted a hand, ready to tear his lips off, when the darkness finally disappeared. I looked down at him and his eyes! The burned like golden fire, and they were burning me!

Jumping back I staggered away from him, my hand clutching my head in pain. I felt like a train had just taken my head off. I looked up feebly to see he had gotten up too, and to my dismay he was coming towards me!

"Bella, do you remember me?" he asked, calmly, like he was calling out to a frightened child. I looked down, just looking at him cause me pain. Was this some sort of power he had? Like Jane's except only causing you pain in your head?

I dropped my hands to my sides and turned my freshly blooded eyes on him and had to hold back a wince as his fiery gaze burned me again.

"Remember you? I only learned your name yesterday!" I spat.

He lowered his eyes and I saw that what I said seemed to have caused him pain, and as I watched his face crumple in disappointment I could feel my own starting to relax. I had the sudden urge to comfort him. To lie to him and tell him I did know who he was. I shook my head getting such thoughts away, trying to shake the pain away.

"What are you doing to me?!" I screamed, my head was pounding and I was as confused as to why I was compelled to go towards this enemy, to go towards him and what? Hug him? He looked up, confusion clearly written on his face. I took a step forward, ready to tear this Edward Cullen's face off, if only the pain would stop.

When I heard another crunching of branches from behind me, glancing around I saw another vampire.

"Shit." I grumbled. Hadn't the first Cullen only just warned me that he had a friend? He'd said his name directly, Jasper. This Jasper guy was walking towards me, his body language was calm and relaxed but his eyes were weary and I knew he was ready to fight and kill me if necessary, not like his pansy brother.

Frowning I realized the odds weren't good, Jasper certainly had more experience fighting then I did and I wasn't sure how Edward might react if I attacked Jasper any ways. And still my head was pounding; all I wanted to do was get away and rethink my battle plan.

Looking towards Jasper with a devilish smile I saw him fall into the defensive. He probably thought I was going to attack straight on again, but instead I went straight up!

Over the tree tops I went and I landed lightly on a high tree branch where I quickly took off at full speed towards the mountains. I would hide out in Canada for a couple of days, then I'd see if I could catch Edward Cullen off guard and in one quick instant see if I could kill him so that his golden eyes didn't get a chance to burn me.


	7. Hope

HOPE

**HOPE**

"Edward." Jasper called out quietly as Bella's figure disappeared into the darkness.

I took a step forward, ready to follow her as soon as Jasper was done speaking.

"Edward please, this isn't Bella! Her feeling towards you, there was no remnants of her former self. The only thing she felt towards you was pain and irritation."

"She didn't hate me then?" I ask, trying to monotone my voice, but hope was still laced threw it.

Jasper held back, not knowing what would be the better answer but I already knew the truth. She didn't hate me, she just couldn't remember.

"Jasper I know you're worried about me and I see where you're worry is coming from, but I think… I think their might still be hope. Something going on with her, you saw how she reacted when she saw me. Something inside of her is trying to break out. And if that something is the old Bella, then I'm just going to have to keep trying."

"_Until you're killed?"_

I heard him question in his head.

"Yes Jasper, until one she either kills me, or two she really doesn't know who I am and I realize she never will. But that would be death within it's self."

And with that I took off faster than a bullet, and I knew Jasper was headed home to give them word of my possible demise.


	8. The Beginning of a Memory

The Beginning of a Memory

**The Beginning of a Memory**

Wearily I stepped into the cave. A down pour had started as I'd reached the U.S-Canadian border, and I was grateful for it. At least it meant I wouldn't be found here in this state. And in a horrible state I was, my head was still throbbing, laying my head down on the hard ground didn't help it either.

I groaned in pain, but what else could I do? I couldn't exactly go and get myself a hotel room, now could I? And somehow the thought of Hotels brought my thoughts to the beings that sleep in hotels and an undying thirst rose up. My adrenalin had covered it up, but now that it was calming down it roared with ferocity. I groaned again as I stood up, my movements that of a human. My thirst roared up again and I clenched my teeth down till it subsided to a low growl. Taking off I headed towards the most brightly lit city I could find, big cities meant overworked police forces and underpaid scum looking for a good time. They wouldn't find one with me.

My first victim was some hobo lying drunk on the street. His bloods alcohol level must have had some effect on me, because I never heard him coming. My second victim and I were in some scummy bar. I'd been playing with, prodding and kidding about what might happen later. When the Cullen leaned in from right behind me and whispered into my ear.

"Bella, can I have a word?" he coed, his voice cold and calm. His cold breath sent chills down my spine. I glanced around, my play thing was open mouthed in awe and everyone else seemed to have followed his actions.

"Of course." I whispered back, a fake smile on my face.

"Where'd he come from?" I heard my prey whisper to his buddy next to him.

"_Where indeed." _I thought scornfully

Edward Cullen took my hand and guided me outside. To everyone around me I kept my serene smile, making sure no one would find us suspicious. But on the inside my heart was pounding, I kept my eyes to the floor so as not to see him, just one glance might ruin my concentration. I had to kill him. Here and now, or there would be no other chance. I wouldn't be able to endure such pain as I had in the forest again.

We went out a back door and I found myself in a back ally.

"Well, you wanted to talk. So what are your dieing words Edward Cullen?" I hissed, knocking my hand out of his. I also made sure my eyes still did not look at him. I put my body on the defensive; I was starting to shake with the adrenaline. A smile crept upon my face.

"I…" he started and I leaped into the air. My mouth opened to speak, but I was silenced by what I saw in his eyes. They burned me as they had before, but now I saw nothing in them, only undying and unconditional love.

"…love…" he said still trying to finish his sentence. And though I had not been looking at him earlier I could tell his body had not moved from its original position. He moved his lips to form the last word.

…you." Startled and confused I lost my well practiced position in the air and landed with a thud next to him. Now my head was really pounding, I opened my eyes and he was kneeling next to me, his hand opened and ready to help me up.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, my red eyes glaring at his hand. I stood up quickly and to my annoyance I found him standing next to me. Turning towards him I forced myself to look him in the face (though to tell the truth I still dodged his eyes) and in a harsh whisper I said.

"And what the hell do you mean you love me? You've only met me once." A growl escaped from my lips but I found it impossible to attack him, I couldn't even raise a hand against him. More of his tricks I presumed.

"Bella-" he began, but I cut him off.

"It's Isabella to you!"

"Bella," he said again. "The Volturi have told you lies, what they tell you is far from the truth and I know you know it."

I continued to glare at him.

"And what in God's name does that have to do with you loving me?"

"Everything… Don't you see? That's why you can't remember anything, that's why you feel something when you're around me, they've wiped you memory of everything you'd done before you were turned into a vampire. Bella, I love you, and once not so long ago you loved me to. We were going to be married…."

I closed my eyes, and for the slightest second I swear I could see me, a different me. Weaker, uglier, but I was happier. I was in a bridal shop with a girl.

_Alice… _My mind seemed to say.

So I was in a bridal shop with Alice and we were looking for a dress, for me? I opened my eyes and laughed.

"Stop planting memories into my head; I know it's only a trick. Just like the one you pulled on my earlier, with the whole concealing your face and all."

"Please, Bella none of this is a trick. What motives would I have to lying to you?'

I couldn't answer him; he obviously didn't care about dieing at my hands so what other motive did he have?

Ignoring his question I jumped into the air, (something I was beginning to realize I was good at.) I soared above the roof of the bar and perched myself lightly on the rundown apartment next to it.

"I'm letting you off this time Cullen, but if I ever see your face again, I'll kill you!" But I knew I could never do that, for even before I was ten miles out of the area the memories, all the memories began pouring back in.


	9. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

**Reconciliation**

The weight of them all was enormous, my head pounded in agony and my eyes burned from the tears that wanted to but could not come. It was raining, raining hard and cold. And I didn't care a bit, if I did would I be here in this ditch?

I felt him kneel down behind me and I rolled over to see him there, a kind smile wavered on his lips. He reached out a hand and softly caressed my cheek, I didn't flinch away. Pulling myself into a kneeling position I gave him a sad smile. I couldn't imagine how much I'd hurt him.

He offered a hand to help me up; I smiled at the gentlemanly effort. Accepting it cheerfully he lifted me out of the muck.

"We have a lot to talk about…" I whispered. I searched his face; it felt like so long since I'd seen it, the perfect skin, the purple eyelids, the beautiful eyes. Strange how they'd burned me in my ignorance yet now they filled me with warmth and hope.

"Yes… but first. I think your family wants to see you first."

"My family?" I questioned, I'd always thought that after my change Charlie and Rennee would be left behind. Never seen again… Speaking of which, where were they? What did they know about my disappearance over the past two years?

"Yes Bella, you know, the vampire half." He said with a cheerful smile. I couldn't help but smile back, the prospect of seeing their faces made me giddy.

"You don't think Alice is mad at me for fighting with jasper do you?" I whispered worried. How would I survive without my closest friend?

"Well she might be a little, but don't worry about it. If anything she'll be mad at me." Edward said with a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry…" I said in a quiet whisper.

"It's okay we get in fights all the time, you know that Bella." He said taking my hand and leading me to the shelter of a nearby overpass. Silence followed us till we got there.

The quiet thrumming of rain on the overpass was calming and it helped soothe my pounding head a little.

Speaking again, Edward turned towards me.

"But, you didn't mean just that did you?" he frowned and it made my heart ache.

"No Edward, I'm sorry for every heartache and worry I've ever caused you. I'm sorry that even in 'death' I couldn't be strong enough for you. I-" I wanted to go on, to rant and rave, and cry, but he cut me off. Worry enveloped his face and I couldn't help reaching out with my hands. If only it would make him feel better.

"Bella, don't you dare feel guilty for any of this, if anything this is my fault!"

I cut him off; flabbergasted that he dared blame himself.

"Now don't you go saying that! You know full well there was nothing you could've done that wouldn't have got you killed, and what good would that have done anybody?"

"This is neither of our faults Edward. This fault falls to the Volturi"

He nodded his head, his face grim; we walked towards the road a little. Headlights were visible just over a nearby hill and to my surprise a bright yellow Turbo 911 came to a stop in front of us.

The driver window rolled down and Alice's head stuck out, a mischievous smile across her lips.

"You two love birds need a ride?"

Edward and I smiled at each other and we walked around to the other side. Now Turbo's are only two passenger cars, but I was just fine sitting on Edwards lap. And I don't think he minded much either.


	10. Party

The three of us arrived to find a party awaiting us

**PARTY**

The three of us arrived to find a party awaiting us. Alice smiled mischievously at me as I glared at her. We walked inside to find a huge gold banner with big black words that screamed.

Welcome Home Bella!

But that wasn't the worst part. Gold and silver balloons lined the room, pop music was blaring loudly from a speaker and glamorized pictures of my self lined the room, many of them old wanted posters.

Another piercing glare was sent in Alice's direction, but she'd already walked into the next room. Edward who'd probably read her mind about the sign was trying not to laugh.

Not wanting to glare at him too I followed Alice into the next room, but to my great surprise I found nobody there. I was about to turn around and ask Edward where'd they'd gone when they all jumped out and surprised me. Emmett and Rosalie had been behind a couch. Carlisle and Esme had been in a closet and Alice and Jasper had fallen from the vaulted ceiling!

"You were right Alice!" Emmett bellowed in laughter.

"New vampires can be surprised!"

At this comment Alice only smiled at me... But my glare was on Edward.

"You knew…" I whispered in the most scathing voice I could manage.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Forcing your wife threw torture?"

He paused at that, a moment of silence went threw all of us as we awaited his answer. He leaned down towards me, I thought he was going to whisper something, but instead he kissed me. It was a very long kiss indeed and I felt a little awkward with everyone staring, but when we finally broke apart I saw that everyone had gone off to do their own thing. Bored of the same old Edward and Bella.

After a few minutes of torturous dancing I found out that Alice had many vampire games and I was forced into every one, the party went on for three days! Pure torture seeing as half the games involved me doing something embarrassing; it seems even in vampire form I'm a bit of a klutz!

But midnight finally struck on the third day and all of us told Alice it was time to hunt. She agreed immediately, her bright golden eyes (as with everyone else's) were slightly dimmer. Though mine were pure black, hunger comes sooner when you're young.

We all broke out of the house in a flurry. Out of habit I immediately turned towards the town.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward called from atop a hill. I looked up at him confused, and then focused back on the town, my mind taking in what he meant…

"Oh," I mouthed as I turned back towards him.

Reaching him at the top I turned to him embarrassed.

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

He gave me a worried glance before flickering his golden eyes back off into the forest.

"Come on!" I giggled, as I grabbed his hand.

"Let's see if I can't manage to catch something!"

He smiled, squeezing my hand back.

"Perhaps you'd like to try cougar?" he said with all seriousness in his voice.

"It would be an honor!" I snickered, my hand crossing over my heart. He snorted in response before the two of us took off for the mountains.

**Italy**

"She knows my lord!" the vampire announced as she entered the large room.

"She knows everything we've done to her and Edward. She remembers everything before… And everything after."

"Impossible!" the vampire known as Owen spoke from the corner.

"My power is impenetrable!"

"But we're speaking of Isabella here. We've all known from the very beginning that she has a power unknown to all of us." Caius spoke coolly.

"What should we do?" asked the vampire that had first spoke.

"Do they plan on revenge?" Caius questioned.

"Not that I know of, sir."

"…Then we will do nothing. Why provoke a flickering ember?"

"As you wish sir."


	11. Slumber

Slumber

Slumber

Something odd was happening to me, but I couldn't be sure if it was just me or if perhaps all new vampires went threw this. I felt, tired. Not since I'd changed had I felt this drowsy. And I was afraid of it. Was this another trick of the Volturi? Was I, in some form, dieing? I'd tried not to think about it, but my body became sluggish and my thoughts slow. And sometimes I thought I was hearing the others thoughts as well.

All of this, from what I'd heard, impossible!

Yet why was everyone around me now? Worried faces peered down at me from all directions, and I had no idea what had happened.

"Bella?" Edward called, as I sat up off the ground.

"What happened?"

"I… I don't know." I whispered, still confused on why I'd been lying on the ground in the first place.

"Alice?" everyone asked at the same time turning to look at her.

But her face was frustrated and concerned, telling everybody wordlessly that she hadn't even had a vision of me fainting like this.

But how does a vampire faint?

"Come Bella, I think we gave you a medical exam." Carlisle announced, offering a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully, still feeling drowsy.

The examination went on for hours, nothing odd could be found. Carlisle's theory was that I'd had a reaction to the differences between bloods. But I knew that wasn't it, something was changing inside of me, something that no vampire had ever felt before.

And I feared I would never know what, however later that night something amazing happened.

It was a common night for the two of us, every book in the house had been read by now, and Edward and I were sick of hunting. So we were content to simply lounge about, arms wrapped tightly around each other. At these times we both thought aimlessly, I usually thought about the past. Making sure I had all the memories in all the right places again. What Edward thought about I wasn't sure, sometimes he'd get a certain peaceful look on his face that made me feel as if I'd be invading if I asked him what he was thinking, so most of the time the two of us stayed quite. And tonight was no different.

Tonight I again thought about the past, one of my favorite remembrances was of my ex-best friend. The last memory I had of him showed him being somewhere in Canada. The exact location unknown even at that time.

"Jacob…" I heard Edward call out. I looked towards him surprised that he'd spoken on the exact topic I'd been thinking of, my questioning gaze raked over his body as he glanced over at me, questioning in his eyes as well.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Nothing I… I thought I heard you say something."

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, well. Sorry then."

I snuggled closer to him, putting my head where his vocal chords were. If he spoke again I'd know it. But time passed and I wandered back to my memories. I remembered the days where, for a little while, I'd forgotten Edward and the only thing that had occupied my mind was Jacob. And again I heard Edward speak, but impossibly his vocal chords never vibrated, his chin did not stir as if he was speaking. Yet clear as a bell I could hear his words.

"Jacob Black, does she remember him? Does she know what happened to him? I don't want to bring back memories she may not want and I don't want to hurt her with the news."

I pushed myself away from Edward, needing to know more about my unfinished memory.

"Edward, what happened to Jacob?"

He flinched and his golden gaze flickered over me startled that I had just brought up the topic he was thinking upon. I knew he was wondering the exact thing I had just figured out.

"He ran away to some northern providence in Canada and..."

"And?"

"And he was found by another pack. Except this one had never taken kindly to stranger, they surrounded him and killed him."

"How do you know all this?" I said a gasp from the horror.

"This is what the other werewolves saw. They were all ready to go to war about it too. Asked us to help them, but Sam told them it's not what Jacob would have wanted."

We sat there in silence for a moment. Edward's eyes burning at me with question. While I sat there in a silent and quick mourning, I'd already cried over this lost friend. For him to actually be dead was only a small step farther then what he'd already been to me.

Plus I couldn't stay silent for long, Edward's curiosity was unbearable.

"What you're thinking is correct…" I whispered, and I saw his eyes widen with shock.

"I can read your mind; actually I'm pretty sure everyone's mind. Yours comes in the loudest though. That's the whole connection thing right?"

He nodded amazement present in his eyes. Minutes passed between us in silence as I saw his face go from bewildered amazement to frustrated concentration. I giggled at the sight of him, and he smiled embarrassingly.

"Can't blame me for trying can you?"

"Couldn't blame you for anything actually."

He frowned at that, and the many 'mistakes' he'd made flashed before my eyes swiftly. I was bewildered by the emotion in them. And in that one instant a wave of exhaustion took hold of my body and I felt myself growing weak. I slouched against Edward pathetically, and automatically he pulled me in close.

"This never happened to you, did it?" I questioned, my eyes fluttering shut.

"No…" he whispers, but I wasn't sure if he'd spoken or if he had only simply thought the answer.


	12. Overwhelming the System

I could feel them around me, but I couldn't pull myself out of the darkness

**Overwhelming the System**

I could feel them around me, but I couldn't pull myself out of the darkness. Inside of me I was fully awake. But I could move nothing physically, I'd stopped breathing days ago. And it was agony, to be alive but not being able to tell. Not even to have the strength to pull out of the gloom for a second. I fought back in vain against the endless darkness, but my struggles were temporarily forgotten by another one of Edward's agonizing whispers.

"Bella please, please come back… You've been gone so long. To lose you again…"

But this was not the only thought that invaded my prison. Every other Cullen surrounded my bedside, and as I said earlier, I could feel them. Plus with my inner eye I could picture where they were around me.

"I wish I could help." Was a common thought from Esme. So motherly and kind, I wish I could tell her that just her presence was helping immensely.

"Perhaps if I… No, but what if it? No, that wouldn't work either." Was all I ever got from Carlisle, his theories and experiments changing to fast for me to follow.

"Why can't I see anything?! I try and try, but nothing ever shows up on her! What is 'wrong' with that brain of hers?" Is the thought that usual screams the loudest over Edward. It was Alice, and she was worried sick about me, and Edward. Everyone could feel his thirst growing to a dangerous level. He hadn't left my side the entire time. Everyone had left once to at least hunt, except him.

But as quickly as they'd come their thoughts quieted down again, back to worried murmurs, leaving me to my seemingly never ending battle.

Hours went by in a whispery silence; my struggles continued but I was finding it harder and harder to do so. I felt as if a weight had been pushed upon me, And that my limitless black prison was growing smaller. I began to feel claustrophobic. And if possible I would have been hyper ventilating. But with this panic I also began to comprehend why I was feeling this way, and why I was losing all control over my body.

Some vampires are graced with the presence of a supernatural power. I was to be tormented with all of them. Every vampire power I had ever encountered was entering my body, even if the encounter had simply been being in the same room with the said vampire that had a certain power.

The problem was they were overwhelming my system, they kept on coming but my body couldn't take them. So it shut down everything except the absolute necessary.

And there are so many strange things about this condition I was in.

I was only getting the powers that in my human life I'd been immune too, meaning I wouldn't be able to look into the future like Alice, but I could read minds, both like Edward and Aro. I could cause forgetfulness like Owen had done to me, and, though I was to afraid to even think of trying it, perhaps I could torture like Jane. And those were only a few, but what good were they if I could not consciously control them?

Days passed and my infinite prison had squished me into a small corner of my mind. No longer was I aware of my friends and loved ones around me, no longer could I hear their thoughts. All I could think about was how to escape my prison. All sense of time had left me but I knew that in the world of the living time was passing. Days, perhaps weeks had gone by now without me stirring. And though I could not feel him, nor prove it in anyway I knew Edward was right next to me. A beautiful staring statue carved in a permanent stance next to its sleeping beauty. This was my undying motivation.

Time passed, and my mind tinkered and struggled against the still increasing tide of more power. My final thoughts were blurring and I could feel my preciously few memories slipping away.

"Enough!" I screamed out mentally.

It stopped. I felt the pressure sinking away, and relief washed threw me. My scrambled thoughts pieced themselves together and with this new bit of information I knew what I had to do.


	13. I've Got the Power

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a very long chapter full of lots of info and stuff, so I suggest that if you don't get something read it

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a very long chapter full of lots of info and stuff, so I suggest that if you don't get something read it again. If you still don't get it comment me about it and I'll try my best to explain. It all makes sense to me in my head, sorry if doesn't make sense on paper '

Also sorry for any spelling or grammar problems, it's very late x.X

**I've got the Power**

I gasped for air and immediately I felt his hand wrap around mine. His other reached out and caressed my cheek. How wonderful it was to feel again. My hearing came back and I listened to his beautiful voice murmuring my name. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was his face. We stared at each other, taking in what we had longed to see for so long.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he spoke softly, reaching out to touch my lips with a trembling hand.

"You must be able to hear everything, my worries, my hopes, my-."

"No…" I choked out, my voice cracked from lack of use. And I saw his ink black eyes widen with surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I got rid of it…" I said still not use to my voice. His face was full of questioning, but he did not interrupt, he knew I'd continue.

"I understand most of it now Edward." I began but then I realized that everyone was there. I sat up and glanced around quickly with an apologetic smile on my lips. I noticed everyone's eyes were golden, except for Edward's of course.

"I understand why I was in that 'coma' and as to why I could read minds. I also know why I can't read them any more… I'll explain it to you all momentarily just… just let me get everything in order."

They all understood and nodded, and I was left to myself to think, it was hard though. Even while no one spoke I could still fell their longing gazes that seemed to be burning a hole threw my brain. Ten long minutes passed and I was ready.

"Three vampires in this room have been given a power. Why? No one exactly knows, I on the other hand was not graced with one power. No, I am forced to endure many. Or at least I was. This is why I went into the coma you all witnessed. My body had become a beckon to all the powers I had once repelled. But I couldn't handle the amount, so my body, intent on survival, shut down everything except a last fragment of thought. Which is where I've been these last few um…" I looked around, still not knowing how long I'd been out.

"Three weeks." Carlisle murmured and I nodded solemnly, giving Edward's hand an apologetic squeeze, before continuing.

"In that small corner of my mind the only thing I thought about was how to get back here. It took me this long to figure it out. It may sound simple, but it took me this long to shape out how to do it. Basically I got rid of most of the powers that had been inside of me. How many I got rid of I can't say all I thought about was keeping a select few. The rest I made sure left. And with them gone I was slowly able to think clearly, and as you can see, move again."

"Why did you get rid of my power Bella?" Edward asked, I looked at him and he seemed, hurt. Like I had laughed at him.

"Because it wouldn't be fair that I would be able to read your mind but you couldn't read mine." I said simply. It was the truth, why should I get the ability to read his mind when he'd been frustrated for so long never knowing mine.

"Bella?" Alice called out and I turned to face her.

"How many do you have now?"

"Um… I'm pretty sure I have four."

They all gasped and if possible my face would have been completely red with embarrassment.

"Bella that's simply amazing! What ones are they?" Carlisle asked with a little too much excitement in his voice.

"I… I, um, I have to try them out first to be certain. I could easily have accidentally let one slip." I stuttered, obviously in discomfort.

But no one seemed to notice, in a wave of excited talk and chatter I was dragged outside and set in the middle of the lawn.

"Alright Bella dear, show us your stuff." Esme shouted from afar. They'd all gone a few feet away just in case something went wrong. Edward was right next to me though, he hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"Here I go." I whispered to Edward and he smiled reassuringly down at me.

"Can you all here this?" I asked, but the sound had not been made physically, the voice had been made mentally, to all of them. Everyone's face showed the same look of surprise and wonder.

"It sounded as if you were right next to me Bella!" Jasper called out. And I smiled as everyone nodded in agreement.

"The next one is a little dangerous so…" I spoke physically while glancing up at Edward. He only squeezed my hand tighter. Showing me he wasn't budging.

I shrugged, "Have it your way then."

And in a second I'd disappeared. Edward jumped in surprise and in his moment of astonishment I'd ripped my hand out of his and had skipped away.

'Where'd she go?" Edward called to his family, but their faces were full of confusion and concern.

"She's right there Edward." Emmett yelled out pointing towards me a few feet away. Edward gazed in the direction frantically, but he could not see me.

Turning back to where I'd been originally, Edward continued looking while I reappeared right behind him.

Giggling I yelled out "Boo!"

He turned around again to see me standing there and his jaw actually dropped in shock.

I laughed again before turning towards the rest of the Cullens.

"You all may not have got that so I'll explain. What I did was I made Edward's mind think it couldn't see me. Well it's a bit deeper than that, I forced all his senses to turn off towards me. I could have stood in that spot for all eternity and he wouldn't have found me." I glanced over towards him at that to see his face looking quite smug.

"Now that I'm done with that, I guess I'll do the dangerous one." He took a step towards me again and I jumped away.

"No! You go stand by the others. I'll be fine; this is only dangerous to others." I ordered, trying to explain to him that I didn't want to accidentally kill him. (This moment also seemed quite ironic to me) He stood there a moment before finally slinking off to go stand with the others.

When he was a good distance away is started up again.

"This only works on animals, humans, and anything that eats the first two so I'll be right back."

I ran off into the forest, I already knew what my specimen would be. Grabbing it swiftly by its tail I made sure not to kill the little thing. Appearing only a few seconds later I put the creature on my hand to show them what I'd caught.

A small gray field mouse lay nervously in the palm of my hand. It squirmed uncomfortably but didn't try to run away.

I could feel and hear its blood thumping and at the moment I realized exactly how hungry I was. I could sense Edward feeling the same way as well. I'd have to get this show over with quick.

Concentrating hard so that I didn't eat the little thing I brought it up to my nose to smell the particles in its blood. All of them harmless except for one individual, one more sniff and I'd found it, the pyrotron. Pulling away reluctantly I set the mouse on the ground where it scurried off a short distance. Hacking into its nerves system I sent my own signal to its body; make the pyrotron hit a cell. In less than a second the mouse had had a nuclear reaction inside its body and now it was a small flame in the field. I stared down at the smoldering thing, the actions had happened so fast the mouse hadn't even squeaked out in fright or pain. Two seconds into the reaction and it had been gone.

Looking up I saw all seven of them staring at me. Horror was obviously written across their faces, it even took Edward a moment to finally move back over towards me.

"My other power is the one that was used on me those years ago. I can make anyone forget anything… I'm pretty sure no one wants to be my test subject though." I mumbled, trying to lighten the tense moment.

Edward took my hand but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. An awkward silence went threw everybody. Nobody knew what to say to break it. I was about ready to just take off into the forest, anything to stop the awkwardness, but Edward beat me to it.

"Bella and I are going hunting. We'll see you guys later." He called out as he led me into the woods. I was glad to be out of there so I slipped out of his grip and took off. I was much slower than I had been, my powers weighing my physical form down, so he caught up quick. And together we hunted until both of our eyes were golden.


	14. The Fifth Power

The Fifth Power

**The Fifth Power**

Months passed by in a happy blur. Other than making me slightly slower my powers had showed no other side affects. And though my four powers were never used as much as Edward's and Alice's were I still practiced them, alone, when I was supposed to be hunting.

Edward, I was sure, knew what I was up to, and Alice probably saw it as well. Though I hoped that didn't see how good I was at them. My first demonstration had been simple and rough, now that I'd been able to perfect them, though my test subjects were only animals, I knew that I was getting better. I'd even figured out a way to practice the memory one!

I'd go up into a tree, wait for a deer or some other big animal to walk in front of me, and once they'd done so I wiped their memory of everything. It was really a sad sight to see after that, they usual stopped in their tracks then after a few moments of rebooting they always acted crazy. Full grown deer usual ran about, crashing into nearby trees, and all types of predators immediately began attacking inanimate objects.

This is also when I would practice using fire; it was scary how good I was at it now. Now even from twenty feet away I could set a deer in flames, ten feet and closer and I could set two on fire at once.

And though I practiced like this for a while I became bored, seeing the same reaction over and over again. And though I knew it was wrong, and though I knew I could potentially be disowned from my family, I longed to try my powers on a human. At night I thought about it continually, glad once again that Edward could not read my mind.

I planned and calculated all of my 'what if?' moments that could potential happen. Eventually I even began planning who, when and where.

All I needed was an opportunity alone, and one finally came.

"Carlisle you're so nice to plan this!" Alice said happily as she danced down the stairs.

"Plan what?" Edward shouted from the next room. He didn't need a response though, Carlisle had thought the answer.

"Ah…"

"What? What is he planning?" I asked, longing to know.

"You'll see." Edward said, as he got up to go into the next room.

"If everyone would gather please." Carlisle announced.

And with that I also got up and followed Edward into the next room, sitting down next to him at the dining room table.

When everyone was seated Carlisle sat down himself as the head of the table and began.

"It's been a long time since we've gone on a hunting trip." He stated but he was interrupted by Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's cheers of delight. He started up again once they'd quieted.

"So I've decided we're going to do something special. We're going to Africa!" Everyone cheered at that, and I longed to cheer with them. But this I knew would be my only chance.

"I don't want to go." I blurted out, probably too harshly. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

'Bella?" Edward started but Carlisle was the one asking here.

"Why not Bella?" he asked smoothly, not sure of my intentions.

"I… I've never been left alone before. I think this would be a good chance for me to see. For me to prove to myself that I can hunt animals, and only animals, by myself without anyone 'forcing' me too." I lied smoothly.

There was a moment of silence as Carlisle thought.

"Alright then, Bella, you may stay here. Everyone else," he stated giving Edward a deep look, "is required to go."

"We leave tomorrow, start packing!"

An hour passed and everyone's stuff was packed and loaded into the jeep. They all left at five. Edward seemed troubled to be leaving me, but I assured him that I would be alright. It was only a week, and though he didn't know it, my mind was going to be very far from him.

"Call me every time you catch a lion!" I yelled as they started driving away, and I saw him mouth.

"Okay."

I stood there on the driveway, staring off at them until I couldn't hear the car's motor anymore.

In the blink of a human eye I was no longer there, I'd run off into the woods, I was headed to Seattle.

An hour passed and I was there, I'd already scooped out the type of person I was going to use, and there on the park bench he lay.

"Hey." I whispered, and he immediately woke up, his bloodshot eyes taking me in.

"I didn't steal no ones purse man." The hobo mumbled as he sat up straight.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted you to come here a minute." I spoke, offering him my hand.

He ignored it, standing up himself.

"Where you want me to go?" he asked, itching at his beard.

"Come, follow me." I mumbled, turning away in disgust.

We walked into the park in silence. When no one was in shouting distance I turned to face him, blinding him with my speed.

I saw his mouth open in shock. And he started to say something, but he stopped once I'd disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" he called out in panic, but of course he wouldn't have been able to hear me even if I'd answered him.

He began to run and so I wiped his memory. He stopped in his tracks, but he never seemed to reboot as the animals had. No he just stood there and drooled. I stopped the invisibility and circled him three times. This was the perfect opportunity to practice my fifth ability. Yes, I'd lied to everyone, I didn't just have four I had five. It's just my fifth one I knew nobody would like, but I couldn't help but to keep it.

Using all my thought power I sent shots of pain towards the human. At first he only flinched, because the pains I was sending him weren't that bad. Bumble bee sting, a needle prick. This was as far as I'd meant to go, but curiosity got the better of me. Soon I was sending him worse pains; nail threw hand, electric screw driver going into his skull, finger nails being pried up, and with each new torturous thought his screams became louder and louder, but I couldn't stop! Finally I thought up the worst pain that I could, the pain of turning into a vampire. Silence took us for a second and then the most agonizing scream took hold of him, he was already on the ground, but now he was twitching and an instant later he was having a seizure. All the while he was screaming, screaming at the top of his lungs. It was louder than I'd anticipated, and though I'd ended the pain he still screamed. He bashed his hand against a sharp rock and blood spilled out in front of me. Thirst gripped my throat with an iron fist, forcing me to kneel to the ground next to the pathetic man, my lips were inches from his hand, and the smell of his blood was intoxicating. But I couldn't, I wouldn't do it!

Flinging myself away from the man I turned to face him only long enough to start the chain reaction. His screams were gone in a moment and all that was left of him now was ash.

I reached home in less than an hour, I'd run faster that I ever had before. Up in my room I laid on the bed trembling; surely somebody had heard him scream? And knowing my luck the person would be a CSI agent and would be able to tell the ash came from a human. Yes, with my luck the person will also know vampires exist and will know about the Cullen's and will tell them it was me, and… And… And at this moment I was driving myself mad with worry. I'd already made up my mind that the second Edward called I was going to tell him everything, about what I'd done, and how I wish I never had, yet also how I was glad I finally did. I wretched at the thought, how could I be happy that I had done something so horrible to that man? How could I be proud that I had proven all my theories right? Yet as much as I tried to deny it to myself, I knew that I pleased with what I'd done.

My cell phone on the bedside table rang and I jumped. I reached for the thing like it was on fire and I tentatively flipped it open. Bringing it to my ear slowly I began.

"Edward?"

"No Bella, its Carlisle. We have a problem."

The panic in his voice almost made me drop the phone.

"What's happened to Edward?" I asked, my voice cracked with worry.

"The Volturi Bella! They've kidnapped him, and…"

"And what?"

"And they'll let him free if they get you in return."


	15. A Light to Burn All the Empires

AUTHORS NOTE: There is some Italian in here, sorry if it's not right

AUTHORS NOTE: There is some Italian in here, sorry if it's not right. D: I tried my hardest.

A Light to Burn All the Empires

A moment of silence went between us.

"What do they want me to do?" I asked in a monotone.

"I can't force you to do this Bella."

"Believe me there's no force involved here!' I stated, scornfully.

"Now what the Hell do they want me to do?!"

"They need you to go back to the castle; once you're inside and you've given your word they'll release him. Or so they say…"

"What do you mean, so they say? How do you know all this?"

"They called me right before I called you." 

"Thank you Carlisle. Edward and I will see you soon."

"Bella what do you mean? Bell-"

But I'd hung up the phone, in less than an hour I was on a flight to Italy. It took much too long, but it was faster than swimming. Once I'd landed in Venice I stole the fastest looking car I could find. It was a little thing, but boy was it fast! Fastest I think I've ever driven. It would have been fun if not for the fact my one true love was in mortal danger.

I swerved into the city, people stared as I sped by, but I didn't dare slow down. Slamming to a stop in front of the alley way I'd first seen the Volturi I got out the car swiftly, every inch of my skin covered by cloth. I entered the shadows and took off the shawl from around my head.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." A cold voice spoke, I turned to face him.

"Good day to you Felix. And I see you've brought Alec along with you. Didn't think you could handle me yourself did you?" I snarled.

He took a threatening step towards me, but I didn't flinch.

"Come, they're waiting." Alec spoke as he walked around us, towards the entrance. I followed behind him, and Felix walked behind, boxing me in.

Seconds passed as the three of us ran towards the meeting hall, but it felt like hours. I was anxious as to what condition I would find Edward in.

The large doors opened and I entered the bloody room. Apparently dinner had just been served. Glancing around I saw him, a crumpled mass upon the floor next to Jane. I growled furiously and took a step towards her.

"Bella, you've returned!" Aro spoke happily from the end of the room, but I ignored him, my eyes were set upon Jane's throat, I was very intent on tearing it in half.

"Isabella!" Caius yelled, and I finally took my gaze off of her to look at the three of them. Sitting in their thrones like the royalty they were.

"So what sort of a pledge do you want me to say?" I hissed.

"What do I have to do to join, so that you'll let Edward free?"

"NO…" Edward rasped. I glanced over towards him just as Jane gave him a dose of pain. I flinched at the sight, but couldn't turn away as he jerked and twitched uncontrollably. It only lasted a few seconds but I was in a craze. I started walking towards Jane again, my power building up inside of me like my pent up rage.

"Isabella please, killing Jane will not help Edward's cause." I glared over at Marcus who had been the one to speak. He was right though so I stopped, I'd get my revenge soon enough.

"Isabella, to prove to us that you are going to stay part of the Volturi this time-" Caius spoke as he nodded towards someone I couldn't see, a moment later Heidi appeared, a small child holding onto her hand.

"We want you to drink."

I gasped in dismay; drink the blood of such a young child? I took a step back from the fragile being; repulsed by the thought of hurting it.

"Or, we'll kill you and Edward, it's your choice…"he hissed, adding emphasis to the 'and'.

A moment of silence went threw everyone. The only thing that could be heard was the child's tiny heart beating against his chest.

"Yes, I'll do it…"

The three kings smiled happily at my response.

"But please, I don't want him to see. Let me… Let me say goodbye and then I'll do it."

"Alright then Isabella, we'll grant you that." Marcus spoke again.

I walked over towards him slowly, giving Jane time to leave the area.

My mind raced with what to say, I only had a few moments.

"Bella please, don't do this." He cried out as he tried to stand.

"Edward, my love." I said, touching the dark rings under his eyes.

"_I want you to run as fast as you can!" _I told him mentally.

"I'm going to miss you."

"_Get outside of the city; I'll meet you there soon."_

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

And I finished it with a hard kiss, it was full of more passion and longing from the two of us then I'd ever felt. Breaking away I caressed his cheek then walked back towards the small child. Alec and Demetri lifted Edward up and helped him out of the room. It was too hard to watch, his hollow eyes never leaving me.

Alec and Demetri reappeared moments later but still I waited, I had to give him time to get out of the building. But they were all waiting their glowing red eyes piercing me.

I leaned down to look the small child in its eyes.

"What's your name little one?" I asked, but it only looked at me with confusion, the little girl only knew Italian.

Its large watery eyes searched mine hopefully and a tiny hand reached out and touched the area around them. I closed my eyes peacefully.

"Hai carino occhi." It said softly, I opened my eyes surprised it had spoke. I didn't know what it had said but I knew it was something nice. Smiling sweetly at it I picked it up gently and started for the doors.

"Where are you going Isabella?" Aro called out in dismay.

"It's Bella to you! And I'm going to see that this child finds its way back to its mother."

"Then the deal is off Bella, You and Edward must perish."

I laughed at that, a very frightening laugh indeed; it was more of a witches cackle. Every one of them shifted uncomfortably, the little girl started to cry.

"Why do you laugh Isabella?" Marcus yelled angrily.

"Oh it's just the fact that you think you can kill me. It's quite funny."

"Is it now? Kill her!" he ordered furiously. Demitri and Felix jumped at me first, but I'd anticipated it, and so I was jumping away before they'd even gotten off the ground. I placed the child down where I landed and molded all of their minds so that they couldn't see me. Didn't I tell you I'd gotten better at using my powers? Not only could I just make myself invisible to one person, I could do it to whole groups!

But the messy part came next. I started off with Demitri and Felix. One second they had baffled looks upon their faces, the next they were engulfed in flames. Alec burned after them. Jane was a different case though; I wanted to have fun with her. I reappeared right in front of her, but I kept myself invisible to the 'kings'.

"So, you think its fun to torture do you?" I asked menacingly. She snarled back in response, her body like that of a cat trapped in a corner.

"Well then, let's see how you fair when the tables are turned!" I screamed, and for a second her face showed pure fear, but then the pain hit. She was on the floor screaming, and the 'ruler's' were looking about frantically, wondering what was happening, Aro got up and looked like he was about to leave. I forgot about Jane and instead I sent him aflame. Marcus came next, the fire bursting out from his gut and crawling its way up towards his head and down towards his feet. Caius' eyes were wide as they reflected the fire of the friends that had been sitting next to him. I set him on fire too, not even bothering to watch him burn.

Turning back towards the room I saw Jane escape. I longed to chase after the torturous vampire, but I felt that I little energy left. And I still wasn't done here.

Walking towards the child I tempted to pick it up.

"Mostro! Mostro!" it screamed as it flailed its arms to keep me away, and I knew what it was saying was true.

"Yes, I am a monster. But I'm trying to save you from the scarier ones." I whispered. Hoping the child would understand. The little girl gave a whimper and her tears slowed, but it no longer flailed its arms, so I scooped the little thing up and turned towards the exit. I gave one last look around the bloody room before setting it ablaze. I exited the building to see Edward standing there, his black eyes wide as he stared at the once great castle of the Volturi. Turning around to see it I saw that the whole place was catching on fire, not what I'd planned. When I began to wonder why I remembered all the old tapestries and rugs that had lined the walls and floors, most of them had been made of silk. I also vaguely remembered that the roof had been made of wood.

Black smoke covered the sun and darkened the sky. Astonished townsfolk came in droves to watch their most beloved castle burn. Some of them were even crying. But the longer I stare the more I became sick of the place, and so with a bit of adjusting I found one free hand for Edward and I dragged him away.


	16. Control

"Do you know where this girl's mother is Edward

**Control**

"Do you know where this girl's mother is Edward?" I questioned, hoping he'd heard someone think something that would help with our search.

His eyes darkened though and I knew the answer wasn't good.

"She was apart of the meal right before you came." He growled, and the child gave a squeak of fight.

"Mostro…" she spoke.

"Shh, it's alright. Shh. Edward do you speak Italian?"

He nodded, knowing what I wanted to ask.

"Come ti chiami piccolo ragazza?"

"Ellonora…" she spoke softly.

'What a pretty name you have!" I said, trying to make her happy. I sat down on the ground, my back against a wall and poked the girl softly on her belly, hoping she was ticklish. To my joy she was, and she immediately burst out laughing. I continued to poke her belly until she too was on the ground, in a fit of laughter.

"Edward, my car is right over there." I said looking up at him and pointing to it.

"Will you bring it over here? I don't think I can walk much more."

He gave me a worried look, but I gave him an assuring smile.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I just over used my powers. That's all."

He nodded again before walking over to the car. I later found out that in my hurry I'd left it running the whole time, thank god it was fuel efficient.

He pulled up as close as possible and I had just enough strength to walk over to the car and then lift Ellonora onto my lap.

"Where'd you manage to steal a Lamborghini Murcielago R-GT from?" he asked, excitement obvious in his voice.

"A what?"

"You mean you didn't even know your stolen one of the best Lamborghini's ever built?"

"I didn't even know it was a Lamborghini!"

"You're impossible."

I smiled at him, but our teasing was over, he was all seriousness now.

"Do you have any idea what you just did Bella?" he asked, not even bother to look at the road as he sped out of he city.

"I believe I just saved all of our lives." I whispered scornfully, not wanting to bring up the horrors I'd just done.

"You just, single handedly killed the most powerful coven of vampires in existence." Edward said with anger and astonishment in his voice.

"Well when you say it like that you make it sound like it was hard to do or something."

"It wasn't?"

"Not really. The hardest part is going to be recovering. Speaking of which, we need to stop somewhere soon to catch something."

"Bella, seriously! Talk to me, what the Hell happened in there?"

"Basically I caught everyone that was in that room on fire. Except Jane, she got away, but not before I could teach her a good lesson."

"And what lesson might that be?" he asked, and I remembered that he didn't know about my fifth powers.

"Oh… Um, Well I sort of don't have just four powers."

"You what?"

"Yeah, I kind of have Jane's power as well." He stared at me, his mouth completely agape.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you…"

"Ho fame!" Ellonora said pointing at a McDonalds that we were passing by.

"What did she say?"

"She's hungry…"

"Oh." We sat in silence for a minute until I noticed that Edward wasn't headed for the exit ramp.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled, pointing at it.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard her say she was hungry. We have to get her something to eat."

Sighing Edward slowed down the car to exit the highway.

Sitting outside the McDonalds in the car the two of us watched Ellonora engulf her happy meal.

"What are we going to do about her?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could drop her off at some orphanage." Edward suggested.

"No, what if she still has some relatives? Maybe we could put her in front of a police station. Tell her to go inside and tell them she's lost."

"That could work." Edward agreed

"It's worth a shot."

Once she'd finished we started out on the town, looking for a police station. We found one a short distance away and Edward told her what to do, she seemed to understand completely.

"What a smart little girl." I cooed as I watched her cautiously climb the stairs to the police station.

"Ciao i Mostri!" she called from the top of them before she opened the door and walked inside. We sped away quickly before any officer had a chance to get a peek at us.

Our wait for a flight to Seattle was three hours, so we took that time to hunt. Neither of us caught much though, making the actual flight itself unendurable; from there it took us half an hour to get home in a rental car. We'd called them on a pay phone before we'd gotten on the plane but still every Cullen was there waiting for us; I think if possible Esme would have started crying. All of them seemed relived to see both of us.

"How?" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time, and everyone's eyes turned towards me. I looked down, not wanting to talk about. Edward had only give them the fuzzy details when he'd called on the pay phone so now they all demanded the entire story. Something I wasn't ready to tell.

"I… I got rid of them." I murmured hardly above a whisper.

"What? By yourself!?" Rosalie muttered in amazement.

I nodded,

"I'm not proud of what I did to them. But it had to be done."

"But this creates one very big problem Bella." Carlisle said immediately, already thinking ahead.

"What?"

"There's no one to control the vampires."

"The battles in the South could happen all over again!" Jasper said in horror, and terrified whispers passed threw everybody. I felt myself beginning to panic, my mistakes were only growing bigger. And I knew they'd figure that out too and I would be to blame for the innocent deaths that were sure to come.


	17. Regret

"Wait

**Regret**

"Wait!" Edward called out and everyone immediately went silent.

"What if we did it?"

"Did what?" Emmett asked, but everyone's attention was turned on Alice who had gone into a vision. Minutes passed in silence, and when she finally came to a big grin was on her face.

"Excellent!" Edward cheered and continued on.

"What if we were the next Volturri? It only makes sense seeing as we were the next biggest Coven." Edward spoke, a wide grin upon his face.

"_That and seeing as one of our members technically destroyed them." _I thought to myself unhappily.

"And from what Alice has just seen it'll work, they'll be a few who will try to start something up, but nothing we can't settle."

"How will we tell everyone though?" Jasper questioned with his eyes upon Alice expecting her to be the one to answer.

"I'll tell them." I whispered, and everyone looked at me, their minds understanding just as quickly as mine had.

"You might want to stand back though; if I'm going to be broadcasting to every vampire in the world you better expect this to be loud."

"_Attention all vampires young and old alike." _I started, and I saw all the Cullens quickly race out of the room with their hands over their ears, not like it'd help with how loud it was.

"_Do not be alarmed, this is simply a message being sent via brainwaves. And with this message I bring warning. Some of you may have heard that the Volturri has been destroyed. This is true, but do not think this is your chance to start planning and plotting. All vampire rules still apply, but who shall be enforcing them you ask? Why, the very group of vampires that single handedly killed the Volturri and burned down their castle. If we see or hear of any trouble from anybody they will be dealt with immediately. If you have any questions or concerns you may contact the Cullens. Thank you for your cooperation."_

"I felt like such a robot saying that!" I stated as the seven of them reentered the room.

"So, how was it?"

"I thought it was great Bella, you sounded like such a leader." Alice stated and I laughed.

"Well, it's been a long couple of days. I think I'm going to go find myself a grizzly." I declared as I headed for the door. Edward followed, not needing to say anything.

We ran until we were high up into the mountains. Edward, of course, immediately went after a mountain lion. I was unlucky and couldn't seem to catch the sent of any type of bear so I went after my normal prey, deer. It didn't take me long to find then follow a trail. I took two bucks down easily. But for Edward I knew I would have to wait a while, seeing as mountain lions were a little bit smarter than deer were.

And I was melancholic to wait for him. For when I was alone I thought about all the destruction I'd caused, all the lives I'd perhaps shattered. And the longer I sat there reflecting, the worse I began to feel. But I needed this, this meager punishment for my atrocious deeds. An hour went by before Edward reappeared, his beautiful golden eyes helped heal my throbbing heart but my entire body still ached from the reconciliations.

"Hey." I muttered at the sight of him, a sad smile flickering across my face. He sat down next to me and took me into his arms. He stroked my hair and I sighed as I wrapped my own arms around him. I took in his scent and was immediately calmed by it.

"I know it hurts Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"And to tell the truth it will always hurt, the regret will always be there… But with a little love it begins to hurt less and less. I suppose that's one of the reasons I feel in love you. Every time I was around you the pain seemed to subside."

I nodded gently with understanding.

We stayed there in that position for a long time and we didn't head back till after the moon had risen high into the sky.


	18. The End

The End

**The End**

Many of the following years went by in a blur, I am sorry to say the first few were battle filled. Constant attacks from what seemed like everyone came at us and though I'd promised myself to never use my powers to the extent I had on the Volturri I couldn't help but to break it. More than once I'm ashamed to say.

They all tried to convince me it had been for the better, we wouldn't have won the fight if I hadn't, but it hurt none-the-less. Edward had been right though, when he was nearby I began to forget all the things I'd done, for in his eyes I was perfect. He seemed to believe that so deeply that when I was around him I began to believe too.

And the years of fighting did pass, it had taken us a while but finally we'd proven to the vampire community that we were worthy to be ruler. And after that, things were better. We were ten times more forgiving then the Volturri had been and because of it fellow vampires seemed to trust us more. And anyone that came to visit us was immediately impressed with how close we all were, so much so that I believe we may have influenced some of them to change their eating styles. Whether they did it to get into our favor, or because they genuinly hoped that they could change their lives for the better I didn't know, all I cared about was that we perhaps were saving lives.

This simple thought made all the horrible regrets that burned inside of dull to a scorching irritation. Perhaps destroying the Volturri hadn't been such a bad thing to do? Perhaps everything I'd done up till now had all been for the better, and I couldn't help but to believe.

"Bella!" Edward called, bringing me back to the present.

"Hmm?"

"Look who's on T.V." He whispered and I immediately turned my attention towards it only to see a young woman talking. At first I didn't recognize her, she seemed oddly familiar from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. And then the smiling face of a little Ellonora flashed in front of my eyes and I realized that the woman on the television had been the little girl we'd saved!

I beamed at Edward to show him I had figured it out before turning my full attention towards the tube. I listened intently as Ellonora spoke fractured English about her new book where two beautiful angels had rescued her from Hell. I flipped threw the channels and found out that the book (which was titled 'Saved from Hell')had been the number one selling book in the world six weeks running.

"That's us…" I whispered in astonishment.

"She wrote a book about us!"

"It's really quite accurate. Except for the part where she says we were speaking Latin." he said and when I looked towards him I saw that he held the novel in his hands.

I knew my mouth had fallen agape from the bemused look he gave me.

"How did she remember so much? We dropped her off at that police station over twenty years ago!" I questioned, excitement and worry interlaced in my voice.

Edward only shrugged in response.

We turned back towards the television and watched news station after news station rave about how she was their new favorite author. I saw countless interviews where people of all ages told about how her book had saved their lives, how when they'd been feeling so depressed and alone they would go and read her book about the Hell she went threw and how she'd survived in the end, and it gave them hope to keep going.

"She… She's saved so many people." I said in amazement but with an obvious twinge of envy in my voice.

"No Bella, you saved all those people." Edward whispered into my ear and I realized it was true. If I hadn't taken her away from the building none of those people would have known about her story, all the poor disheartened people would have simply given up…

"Here Bella, look." He prodded, a page open to the book. I saw that he had open up to the very beginning where Authors usually thank all the people who'd helped them. It started out normal, she thanked her family and her fans but near the bottom was an entire section that read.

"…And most of all I'd like to thank the two angels that granted me my life. I know I will never be able to show them all of my gratitude. But if they happen to be reading this I just want you two to know that you have not only saved my life but you have saved the lives of countless others and I will be forever grateful to you. Especially to the brunette angel, who had had the bravery to come into Hell alone just to rescue me."

And as I finished reading I felt all my regrets and doubts become so insignificant. Edward had said I would always regret what I had done, but at this moment everything felt less painful. And for a few precious moments I even felt numb to it all. I had a small smile upon my lips and I was content to stay in my mind numbing trance, but Edward wouldn't have it that way.

With a quick movement he set me upon his lap and embraced me in a meaningful kiss. My numbness fled my body and was replaced by hot passion. I put my hands around the nape of his neck and pulled myself closer, physically we could have stayed kissing forever and it was a tempting offer to take.

"I'll love you forever." Edward whispered as we broke apart.

"Forever." I whispered back in agreement. And we stared into each other's golden eyes for a moment both of us instantly knowing that what we had said was true. No one would ever separate us again, and no matter how bad things got. No matter what happened to the two of us in this cruel and unforgiving world we would always have each other.

For better, or for worse…

AUTHORS NOTE: That's the end! I had a lot of fun writing this for you guys. :) And I hope you liked it. I know I made many mistakes on this crazy journey I dragged Edward and Bella threw but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Really I'm writing this here though to say thank you! You guys are amazing leaving all those nice comments and being really nice when I made one of my countless mistakes. And I have so many of that not only just put my story on favorite but put me on your Author watch! I take this as like the highest award someone can get on here XD

And just so you all know I have one more original Bella and Edward Fan-fiction up in my head, It should still work even after Breaking Dawn comes out but obviously I'll have to read the book to make sure. ;D

So again thankyouthankyouthankyou! And I can't wait to talk to some of you I'm sure on some Breaking Dawn fanboard somewhere! Have a great summer, and have a fantastic time reading! .


End file.
